ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 24 - And So Kyoya Met Him!
''And so Kyoya Met Him! ''is the 24th episode in the anime series. Kyouya recalls for Haruhi how he and Tamaki first met and became the best of friends. Their friendship starts out as an "assignment" from Kyouya's father to befriend Tamaki. Kyouya's patience is tested by Tamaki's odd requests, including sightseeing all over Japan. Ultimately, he snaps; but instead of being put off, Tamaki accepts the bespectacled brunet as he is. From that point on, their friendship is established and grows into their being "best friends," just as Tamaki wanted from the outset. Episode Summary The episode opens in Music Room #3 with the Host Club's guests discussing the kotatsus in the room. Kyouya looks up at Tamaki from his notebook as the blond expresses his hope that the girls will enjoy the home-style service of dining under a kotatsu. While standing beside Kyouya, Haruhi asks if the kotatsu service was Tamaki's idea to which Kyouya replies, "Yeah," and continues writing. She then inquires, "Why would someone as cool as you fall for a crazy idea like a high school host club?" Kyouya looks over to where Tamaki stands and with a small smile, says, "Well, because it was a crazy idea." Flashback two years before the first episode with Kyouya entering his final spring in middle school. A shot of Kyouya's bedroom suite is shown, vacant and empty. He's then depicted at school, speaking with various classmates who express friendliness while Kyouya only thinks about their socio-political merit. When he's invited to go to the mountains to star-gaze, Kyouya remarks to himself that he could care less for the stargazing, but is very interested in meeting the boy's important father. Scene skip to Kyouya's home that evening where his older sister, Fuyumi, berates him for imposing on the boy in order to gain access to the father. Kyoya replies that it's simple give and take. Fuyumi then reminds him that as the third son, their father expects less of him than of their older brothers to which Kyouya expresses regret, but determines to not only surpass his father's expectations but to never step on his brothers' toes in the process -- a daunting task expressed as being forced to paint a perfect picture already placed in a magnificent frame. Fuyumi compliments his ambition but asks if that will make him happy. Kyouya replies that his happiness is irrelevant, insinuating that all of his emotions are likewise. Kyouya's voice is heard as a voiceover, commenting on his brothers' successes as the four Ootori males are seated at a table, dining. Kyoya's father commands Kyouya to befriend Tamaki Suou, a new transfer student, because it "would be in our family's best interest." Despite Fuyumi's previous words, the Ootori patriarch makes it quite clear that Kyouya must surpass his brothers in order to please him. Desperate for recognition, Kyouya agrees to befriend Tamaki, remarking to himself that it will be an easy task. Kyouya researches Tamaki on his laptop. Kyouya's intial opinion of the Chairman's son is disdain and envy for the "love child's" easy path to patriarchy of the Suou family. Skip ahead to the following day when Tamaki is introduced to Kyouya and Ayame, the class representatives. Tamaki gushes over Ayame's beautiful hair and when she blushes, Kyouya wonders if Tamaki's effect is based on his European upbringing. Tamaki and Kyouya shake hands and Kyouya invites Tamaki to tour the school. Tamaki happily agrees. As they walk, Tamaki asks if Kyouya has a kotatsu at home, sadly saying that his own home has Western decor. Kyouya disparages Tamaki's fascination with Japanese culture to himself, as he informs Tamaki that his family doesn't own a kotatsu, but does have Japanese decor. Tamaki apologizes for being insensitive in asking about the kotatsu, since only happy Japanese families have one. Kyouya promises to place a kotatsu in his home, if Tamaki ever visits. Tamaki is thrilled, hugging the class rep and insisting that he and Kyouya are now "best friends," assuming he can call Kyouya by his first name despite not being given permission. Scene skip back to Kyouya's bedroom where Fuyumi questions her brother's best friend status with Tamaki in only a day. Kyouya remarks that Tamaki doesn't understand the meaning of best friends and wonders if the boy is even fluent in Japanese. He admits that although Tamaki was able to draw him in like all the others, he considers Tamaki a complete idiot. The following day Tamaki tells Kyouya he wants to visit Kyoto, listing several tourist locations not located in Kyoto. Kyouya corrects his misperception but agrees to show Tamaki the sights. Tamaki calls Kyouya a god. While in Kyoto, the brunet reflects upon Tamaki's illogical-yet-charming nature and his having already won over their class. When Tamaki impugns Kyouya's ability to entertain him, Kyouya creates the perfect itinerary for visiting Hokkaido, only to be told that he should be "hitting the books" for finals by none other than Tamaki. That evening, Kyouya's calm facade is shattered and he rants to Fuyumi, "I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in my entire life!" Instead of being shocked, Fuyumi is secretly pleased to see her brother express honest emotion. Skip to the following Sunday where Fuyumi meets Kyouya at the front door and tells him "his friend" is there. Inside, Kyouya hears Tamaki play the piano for the first time, bringing him to tears. Later, as the boys make small talk, Tamaki cuts to the heart of the matter and asks Kyouya about his true feelings towards heading the Ootori family. Kyouya reveals his envy of Tamaki's ease of succession in the Suoh family to which Tamaki replies that, given his grandmother's dislike of him, is not guaranteed. Tamaki's cavalier attitude infuriates Kyouya who tosses over the table at which they sit and berates Tamaki for being ungrateful, while wondering to himself how Tamaki is able to see through his own facade of complacency about the situation. Tamaki openly challenges Kyouya to shape his future to his own designs, after which Kyouya laughs for the only time in the series. His metaphor of life as a canvas reappears, now going beyond the frame of his prior limits to find his own path. Scene skip to winter with Kyouya and Tamaki at a kotatsu, clearly close friends. Tamaki outlines his plan for the Host Club which Kyouya intially deems ephemeral. Still, because he's come to view Tamaki as a true friend who accepts him as he is, he realizes that the boy will only continue to expand his horizons for the better. In his tea, Kyouya spies an upright tea leaf, an omen of good fortune, and he genuinely smiles. Gallery Ourankotatsu.jpg|Home-style kotatsu service at the Host Club. kyoharu.png|"Because it was a crazy idea." middleschoolerkyo.jpg|Back, the third son...was about to begin his final Spring in middle school. The ootori gorup logo with akito and yuuchi.png|Three "fathers." 3rdson.jpg|The third son, of whom nothing and everything is expected... wheresmom.jpg|...growing up in a chilly environment. Yoshio eating.png|"Always remember: keep your friends close and your enemies closer." details.jpg|Newspaper detail. formyfather.jpg|"I would do anything my father asked me." kyoscanvas.jpg|Kyouya's view of life before meeting Tamaki. culturalthing.jpg|Maybe it's a cultural thing. 6.png|"Nice to meet you, Ootori." thestart.jpg|The start of something good. nokotatsu.jpg Monami.jpg|"Yahoo, mon ami! Mon Ami!!" justmet.jpg|Best friends - just like that. Kyofuyumi.jpg|Kyouya and his older sister, Fuyumi, discuss their father's demands. kyoshw.jpg|2nd year homework detail. Tamacharm.jpg|Tamaki wins over the entire class. seeitall.jpg|"I want to see everything." corrections.jpg|Offering to take Tamaki sight-seeing. sightseeing.jpg|In Kyoto. kyotam.jpg|"Kyouya, my pal." namahagenot.jpg|"Namahage! Namahage!" underestimated.jpg|"I'm sorry, Ootori. I guess I overestimated your ability to entertain me." Hitthebooks.jpg|"I think you should be hitting the books, my friend." lettinggo.jpg|"I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in all my life!" fuyumiisglad.jpg|Glad to see her brother opening up, at last. yourfriend.jpg|"Your friend has come to visit." The ootori kids crying.png|Hearing Tamaki play piano for the first time. tamaatootoris.jpg|Such beautiful music... Stunnedkyo.jpg|...opens his heart. kyoseethes.jpg|But later, he seethes... ontheverge.jpg|...loses it... Challenge.jpg|...and yells at Tamaki for not trying to reach his potential. surpassyourbros.jpg|"If you want to surpass your brothers, you can do it; but I think the one who's not trying is you." epiphany.jpg|Kyouya's epiphany. kyolaughs.jpg|The irony of it all. notallaboutyou.jpg|"It's not all about you, you know." truecolors.jpg|"So you're finally showing your true colors." brandnewstart.jpg|And so he is... changebegins.jpg|...bit by bit... blooming.jpg|...following his own path... Kyoslife.jpg|...to become who he wants to be. assertinghimself.jpg|An unlikely friendship. Tamadreams.jpg|"Sleep first, then dream." Listening.jpg|Only now...he listens. Hostclubgermination.jpg|The beginnings of the Host Club. uprightleaf.jpg|The upright leaf: omen of good fortune. idontgetit.jpg bustedtvdetail.jpg deathgrip.jpg|Fuyumi thinks their friendship is sweet. Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Fuyumi Ootori *Yoshio Ootori (mentioned only) *Yuuichi Ootori (cameo apperance) *Akito Ootori (cameo apperance) Trivia *The origin of Tamaki and Kyouya's friendship is revealed as initially forced, but later transformed into a close bond. *Fuyumi is revealed as Kyouya's older sister and the only Ootori family member who genuinely cares about him. Kyoya's patience with her evidences his affection for her in return. *The symbolism of Kyouya's wardrobe in this episode is subtle, but telling. At the start, one sees Kyouya's bedroom empty of life, without any personal touch except for his closed schoolbag. In the next scene with Fuyumi, she berates Kyouya for being manipulative. Kyouya's emotions here are neatly boxed, like his wardrobe in the drawers. Fuyumi refuses to allow this and, bit by bit, Kyouya's clothing/emotions begin to emerge, unable to be adequately re-stowed. He tells Fuyumi to stop "rummaging" but she keeps at it, drawing him into a conversation about their father's expectations. After Tamaki enters Kyouya's life, Fuyumi is seen telling Kyouya he has too many clothes/emotions stuffed away. The floor is now covered with clothing. Fuyumi also remarks that once they're out, they can't go back in. When she notices Kyouya's Hokkaido plans, Kyouya's clothes are seen sticking out of the drawer permanently, if a bit messily. When Tamaki refuses the Hokkaido trip and tells Kyouya to "hit the books," Kyouya's emotions explode and his wardrobe is seen all over his room, literally letting everything "all hang out." Category:Anime Episodes